


The Geekman and the Kingsman

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: The Geekman and the Kingsman: The Adventures [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (todavia no lo sabe), Greg trabaja en una tienda de videojuegos, Kingsman References, Multi, Mycroft sera un kingsman, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Inspirado en un post de Tumblr!! no pude evitar en Mycroft trabajando en Kingsman y obviamente Greg tenia que ser el opuesto trabajando en una tienda super chill!





	The Geekman and the Kingsman

Había sido idea de su padre que trabajara en Kingsman, había dicho que le ayudaría para el futuro, que a él lo había formado en el hombre que era ahora, igual que a su padre y a su padre antes que a él. Y la verdad no podía ver qué diferencia iba a hacer, medir personas, servir whiskey o té, enviar facturas; todo era realmente vulgar, no entendía que parte de esto le convertiría en un hombre de bien, de negocios o lo que sea que su padre quería que él fuera, a menos que ser hombre significa saber medir a otro.

Pero ya que estaba en su primer año de universidad, el trabajo ayudaba a pagar lo que su beca estudiantil no cubría, que era mayormente, los trajes de Kingsman que tanto le encantaba comprar. Aunque debía admitir que aquel trabajo le ayudaba a conocer a fondo el lenguaje corporal de las personas, cada vez que le tocaba medir a alguien estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que hacía, cómo y por qué, era una de sus cosas favoritas de trabajar allí, segunda solo al descuento del 50% en trajes Kingsman de la mejor calidad. Eran finalmente, las vacaciones de universidad y tendría que trabajar a tiempo completo en Kingsman ya que era una temporada alta para el negocio, era Navidad después de todo.

Uno de aquellos días en que tendría que estar ocho horas trabajando y caminó a la tienda al cruzar la calle donde los empleados de Kingsman y algunos otros calentaban su comida de almuerzo, se dio cuenta (bastante tarde, además… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?) de que la tienda estaba cerrada, no había nada excepto cajas, estaba casi seguro de que el día de ayer la había visto abierta, pero simplemente desapareció toda la mercancía y no había nadie, tampoco un aviso de reubicación. Regresó a Kingsman donde encontró al gerente de la tienda y aprovechó para presentar su queja sobre la falta de microondas en el establecimiento, quien simplemente sonrió y le dijo que fuera a la tienda de al lado, ignorando por completo su queja. Refunfuñando acerca de cómo no sabía mantener a sus empleados felices, Mycroft salió de allí, en dirección a la tienda de al lado.

Al cruzar la puerta de la tienda fue cómo entrar a otro mundo. Era completamente opuesta a lo que estaba acostumbrado. La pintura era oscura y las paredes rebosaban de artículos, libros y posters, la música rock sonaba a todo volumen en contraste con el ambiente tranquilo y música clásica en tonos bajos de su tienda, al verlo totalmente perdido un chico se le acerca.

—Hola, ¿algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —

—Si, de hecho… trabajo en la tienda de al lado. —

—Kingsman ¿eh? Claro, se nota por tu traje. Bonita ropa. —

—Gracias… — le contestó Mycroft, intentando no sonrojarse.

—Solo he venido para… es que usualmente calentaba mi almuerzo en la tienda de al frente y ya no están. —

—¡Oh Claro! Ven, ven. Puedes calentarla aquí, por supuesto, las veces que quieras… creo que deberíamos hacer un trato. —

—¿De qué se trata? — le dijo mientras lo seguía a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

—El baño de aquí ha estado dañado durante más tiempo del que recuerdo y el del centro está a más de cinco minutos...— le dijo el chico sonriente mientras usaba un código para abrir la puerta del cuarto donde almorzaban los empleados.

—Allí puedes calentar la comida. — le dijo señalando el microondas mientras se sentaba en un sofá frente al televisor y lo prendía, tomando un mando de algún videojuego.

Cuando Mycroft se acercó lo suficiente pudo notar que había varias consolas de juegos en el área.

—Entonces, ¿tienen varias consolas de juego, pero no un baño? —

El chico sonrió nuevamente (¿acaso dejaba de sonreír en algún momento?) pausó el juego y le miró.

—Es que las consolas las donamos los empleados para entretenernos en el almuerzo… o cuando sea… Entonces… ¿Qué haces en Kingsman? ¿Tienes que coser trajes? — le preguntó, dejando el control olvidado y caminando a donde Mycroft.

—Para nada, solo tengo que tomar medidas a los clientes, entretenerlos, buscar té o algún refrigerio y algunas veces facturar su mercancía. ¿Qué haces tú? —

—¿La verdad? Básicamente trabajo en la caja registradora o dando vueltas por la tienda, buscando personas que necesiten ayuda, es lo mismo que hacemos todos… me alegra haber sido yo el que te encontró, los muchachos son unos lobos hambrientos, ¿sabes? —

Mycroft asintió sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería, su comida terminó de calentar y tomó el envase para irse de vuelta a su tienda.

—Muchas gracias...— miró brevemente a la camisa del chico, buscando una identificación, no la encontró, el chico sonrió y se miró el pecho.

—No me gusta usarlo, tiene mi nombre completo, ya pedí que me hicieran otro, pero se tardan demasiado… Me llaman Lestrade… mi nombre es Greg. —

—¿Diminutivo de Gregory? — le preguntó, solo para confirmar.

—Sip...—

—Mycroft. — le dijo simplemente, extendiendo su mano libre que el otro estrechó y aprovechó el agarre para jalar a Mycroft a la mesa.

—No tienes que irte, ya que estas aquí puedes usar nuestra humilde mesa redonda. —

Mycroft sonrió, asintiendo. La mesa redonda tenía grabados los nombres de cada uno de los miembros de la corte del Rey Arthur, Mycroft se sentó en una de ellas y colocó su envase en la mesa para poder comer.

—Arthur… Ambicioso ¿no? — le dijo sonriente mientras tomaba la silla correspondiente a Lancelot.  —¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —

Su instinto era decirle que sí, que le molestaba, que le gustaba comer tranquilo, pero Greg había sido amable con él desde que entró así que negó con la cabeza y comenzó a comer. Mientras comía, Greg le hablaba sobre la tienda, lo que más compraban, algunos libros, videojuegos y series de las cuales Mycroft no tenía ni idea, pero le escuchaba de todos modos. Y así pasó la hora de almuerzo del pelirrojo, al acercarse el fin de su descanso, tomo su envase con la mitad del almuerzo y se levantó.

—Gracias por la compañía y por dejarme utilizar las facilidades, tú y tus compañeros son bienvenidos en nuestro baño cuando quieran. —

\------------

Las próximas semanas fueron unas llenas de conocimiento para los empleados de ambas tiendas, cuando iban a calentar la comida, Greg y los demás compañeros les hablaban de videojuegos y todo tipo de cosas que al menos para Mycroft, quien era el más que visitaba, era nueva información. En contraste, cuando los chicos visitaban Kingsman para usar el baño eran recibidos amablemente y hablaban acerca del calvario de planchar al vapor camisas de seda y lo difícil que era cuando un cliente cambiaba de opinión de lo que quería o no tomaba los consejos de aquellos que sabían del tema. Para Mycroft era su interacción favorita del día, cada vez que alguno de los chicos iba allí o el comía en la tienda, donde siempre Greg lo acompañaba ya que extrañamente tenían el mismo horario. Casi a final de las festividades una nueva tienda abrió en el lugar donde se encontraba la antigua, era una joyería y ambos grupos odiaban a muerte a los empleados de allí.

— Es mi deber odiarlos, nuestro almacén estuvo lleno por semanas por qué no avanzaban a organizar unas cuentas joyas en unas vitrinas, ni siquiera sé por qué sus cosas estaban allí. —

—Escuche que el dueño es amigo de Robert. — Robert, el dueño de la tienda donde Greg trabajaba, solo se aparecía allí los días que tenía que entregar los cheques a los empleados, pero todos se llevaban bien con él ya que los dejaba trabajar tranquilos y a la tienda le iba demasiado bien cómo para que se quejara.

—Sus trajes son horribles, les quedan demasiado grandes, se ven tan poco profesionales no les confiaría que me vendieran un anillo de nueve mil dólares cuando no pueden comprar un chaleco de la talla correcta. —

Greg rio mientras pescaba una albóndiga de sus espaguetis y la pinchaba para llevarla a su boca.

—Entiendo tu desconfianza, ¿también desconfías de mí? — dijo, señalando con la albóndiga sus jeans rotos. —

—Gregory, al menos no intentas quedar bien con un traje que no te sirve, además tu atuendo es perfecto para tu trabajo y sabes combinarlo bien… Es invierno ¿y usas una camisa verde lima? Al menos usa un color que combine con los colores de la tienda si vas a ignorar las temporadas de esa manera. —

Gregory soltó su tenedor a favor de reírse sonoramente.

—Los odio, en serio… pero Mycroft, tu odio va más allá del mío…—

Mycroft sonrió y lo empujó con su hombro juguetonamente.

—Son lo peor. —

  
  



End file.
